Episode 2
"Born this Way" is the first episode of Nakanohito Genome Synopsis The 8 gamers were summoned outside so that Paka can explain to them the second stage. Whilst everyone seems quite miserable about having to go along with this, Yuzu and Aki are excited once they see the giant egg. The next stage is revealed by Paka to be a nurturing game where they must hatch a girl from the egg and make the school idol Hikaru Genju fall in love with her and he says how there is no limit to how many people can take part but it must be a minimum of four. Anya looks to Himiko saying how she's the obvious choice to put on the team. She then hides behind Aki. Anya notices some sort of fluffball on Aki's head and he hits it off, it turns out to be a 'Pacamera'. The people involved with this stage are Iride, Himiko, Anya, and Makino. Both Iride and Himiko are more gentle with taking care of the egg and want to safely hatch it compared to Anya who was a bit out of place. The group finds out the egg will hatch in one hour after warming it, so Iride decides to warm it by squeezing the outside of the egg and hugging it. Himiko says how that wouldn't produce enough heat so Iride goes and finds heaters that were in the barn. Soon after this, they have created enough heat, and the group stands around the egg in a circle holding hands. Iride (as well as Himiko) start praying for how if the 'birth' does not go well then they would at least be able to make food from the egg. The egg begins to crack so Himiko urges everyone to think about their preference for the girl. Iride thinks about how he wants to see Pantarou again. This, of course, messes up the girl and gives her features of a panda. This made Murasaki hatch from the egg. When Murasaki came out form the egg Anya says how this furball can accomplish the mission. Himiko tells her that she loves her as to how she is. Then Murasaki looks at Makino and blushes. Later in the day, Murasaki is pulling out her hair and clumps whilst repeating he loves me, he loves me not. To this Iride asks if she's okay or if she's not feeling well. Murasaki replies to her 'Pa' about how her heart is pounding. Iride calls for Himiko (Ma) telling her how Murasaki has a fever, it's because she has fallen in love with Makino. Later, when they're eating dinner, Anya and Himiko start to argue over the value of the nurturing game. Anya thinks of it to be stupid whereas Himiko replies back saying how he is Murasaki's father and how he has a responsibility towards her. Eventually, Himiko has enough and pulls one of her flash grenades blinding the 3 boys because of their actions. While the 4 are doing the second stage Yuzu approaches Karin asking her to go with her to the tower's hot springs with her so they can have a talk. They went and settled in the hot springs and started to chat. Suddenly, Yuzu gets closer to Karin stating that she is interested in her which led to Karin backing up and feeling scared. Then Yuzu says to Karin that she never said she was a female and Karin got confused saying that she has a bigger breast than hers when Yuzu said she was joking and stating that the Pacameras also raises the views not only from stages. The next day everyone meets up at the school with yuzu and Karin and Yuzu compliments how Murasaki is a nice girl which Iride is happy about. Shortly after this, we see Anya denied access into the school and is disqualified as it is a girls school. Then Aki and Makino dress up in schoolgirls outfit. This was meant to be a disguise for them to be allowed into the school. Then encounter Hikaru in the hallway with girls. Murasakiwanted to bake him something so he would love it. All of them went to the cooking class and decide to bake cookies for Hikaru eventually, Makino and Iride are considered to be in the way and are kicked out by the girls. They instead decide to spy on the idol. They wait outside in the bushes in front of his window and overhear the idol shouting about how every present he has received is not worthy enough to be given to him. Right after this Murasaki comes in with the cookies, gives them to him and leaves. He soon starts ranting about how much more striking Murasaki is and how he wouldn't live up to his name. Murasaki overheard this and tried to reassure him but was cut off. The idol grabs a bottle of wine he had just drank from and ran towards Murasaki aiming to knock her as she had seen his 'disgraceful' side. Luckily Makino makes it just in time to jump through the window and grab another bottle that was in the room and smash the idol's head with it. Then Hikaru wakes up and turns around seeing Makino's face and eventually he fell for his looks. Later Aki wonders, whilst the rest are sitting around eating cookies, as to where Anya was. In the end, Murasaki begins to disappear because it was the end of the stage. She asks Himiko and Aki (her Ma and Pa) to hug her before she goes. After she disappeared, the academy disappeared and everyone was in the clothes they were in previously and on the floor was another Chromosome. At the end of the stage, everyone is in the lobby, hanging out. Aki gives Anya a cookie Murasaki has made for him and he eats it and enjoys it. Characters * Iride Akatsuki * Sarayashiki Karin * Aikawa Makino * Paka * Kudō Anya * Inaba Himiko * Roromori Yuzu * Onigasaki Kaikoku * Oshigiri Zakuro * Murasaki * Hikaru Genji Gallery Hikaru's Other Side.png Murasaki hatched from her egg.jpg Murasaki created.jpg Zakuro gets scared from Karin.gif Karin and Yuzu in hot springs.png Yuzu in school uniform.png Yuzu scares Karin.png Makino uses his eyes.jpg Makino hits Hikaru.gif Makino saves Murasaki.gif Makino and Aki spy on Hikaru.png Himiko uses her flashbang.gif Himiko hugs Murasaki.png Serious Himiko.png Himiko scared from Anya.png Anya eats cookie.png Anya gets eliminated.png Aki hugs Murasaki.png Aki comforts Murasaki.png Aki and Makino kicked out.png Hikaru.png Murasaki.png